I Need Help You
by K-chan258
Summary: Kagome está muito preocupada com Inuyasha, porque após a morte de Kikyou ele ficou muito deprimido. A única coisa que se passa em sua cabeça é que ela precisa, de alguma forma, ajudar o hanyou. Será que ela vai conseguir?


**NA: **Tem um tempinho que escrevi essa fic e hoje resolvi que não custa nada postá-la. Essa fic se passa durante Inuyasha Kanketsu-hen, mas não é preciso ter assistido pra entender a história. Ah! Como meu teclado tava com problemas na época, algumas palavras aí podem estar sem acentos e afins, tentei corrigir, mas provavelmente deixei passar alguma, ou algumas... hehehe Mas, de qualquer jeito, espero que gostem! Boa leitura!

* * *

**I Need Help You**

**

* * *

**

Kagome estava na escola, assistindo suas aulas tranquilamente, ou, pelo menos, tentando assistir. Seus pensamentos estavam concentrados em certo hanyou, na era feudal. Ela estava preocupada com ele porque, após a morte de Kikyou, ele ficara retraído, calado, triste, abatido... Nem brigava mais com Kouga, ou com Shippou. E o pior de tudo é que ele insistia em mostrar que estava bem, quando era óbvio que ele não estava. Por mais que a colegial tentasse, não conseguia fazer com que Inuyasha se abrisse, e essa situação já estava a matando.

Kagome andou pensando também sobre seus tempos na era feudal e começou a constatar que guardar essa vida dupla como segredo não era tao fácil quanto ela pensara a principio, principalmente por causa de suas amigas Eiri, Ayumi e Yuka. Tinha dias, principalmente aqueles em que acontecia algo com Inuyasha, que as amigas pareciam capitar as coisas no ar. Hoje era um desses dias.

- Kagome? - chamou Eiri – Você esta muito distraída hoje...

- Aposto que ta pensando naquele seu namorado – retrucou Yuka

- Não é nada disso! - argumentou Kagome, levemente corada – Pra começo de conversa, Inuyasha não é meu namorado!

- Não... Imagina... - ironizou Ayumi

- Não é não! - enfatizou Kagome

- Mas, você gosta dele, não gosta? - perguntou Eiri

- Ele gosta de você também? - atropelou Yuka

- ... Gosto. Eu gosto dele sim. – confessou Kagome, corando novamente.

- Ele sabe disso?

As amigas de Kagome estavam em polvorosa. Era a primeira vez que a garota assumia que gostava do rapaz estranho de cabelos brancos.

- Imagino que ele não faça a menor ideia – respondeu a colegial

- Nunca pensou em contar pra ele?

- Me declarar? Tão loucas? - questionou Kagome, agora hiper corada - Além do mais – continuou Kagome, um tanto melancólica - Ele ama outra garota...

- Não brinca!

- Verdade. É um antigo amor do passado que ele ainda não conseguiu esquecer.

- Que chato, K-chan! - disse Yuka – E eles estão juntos?

- Não, ela morreu há poucos dias. Ele está arrasado.

- Nhay! Que pena! - exclamou Yuka, juntando as duas mãos, quase como se fizesse uma oração, toda compadecida – Você falou com ele depois disso?

- Mais ou menos, provavelmente ele não quer falar no assunto – respondeu Kagome – Ele odeia que sintam pena dele, acho que é o pior dos sentimentos que podem oferecê-lo. Ele fica fazendo pose de durão, mas eu sei que ele está sofrendo... Mas... Mas... Mesmo assim, ele não quer ajuda, não quer dar o braço a torcer... Sei lá, parecer fraco.

- De onde ele tirou essas ideias? - perguntou Eiri – Qualquer pessoa normal sofre quando alguém querido morre.

- Eu sei. - disse Kagome – Mas, ele é muito orgulhoso.

- O que você pretende fazer a respeito, Kagome? - perguntou Ayumi

- Não sei...

- Mas, você precisa ajudar ele de alguma forma! - retrucou a amiga

- Eu sei! - Kagome suspirou pesadamente – Mas, como eu vou fazer pra ele entender que eu não tenho pena dele, que eu só quero que ele saiba que estou do lado dele?

- Nossa Kagome! Isso foi lindo! - disse Eiri – Você devia dizer exatamente isso pra ele!

- Você acha? - perguntou Kagome insegura

- Uhum. - respondeu Eiri - Eu sei que você não é orgulhosa. Um pouco de bom senso nessas horas significa tudo.

- A Eiri tem razão, Kagome – disse Yuka – Fala com ele hoje.

- Tudo bem, vou tentar – disse Kagome sorrindo – Obrigada, meninas!

- A aula terminou depressa, embora para Kagome tenha durado séculos. A garota voltou voando para casa – não literalmente, lógico – e, após um almoço super corrido, ela foi direto para o poco Come-ossos. Estava ansiosa, nervosa, e um monte de coisas, mas tentou se acalmar. Encontrou Inuyasha no topo de uma árvore, como sempre que ele resolvia montar vigia ou, como era o caso, ficar sozinho.

- Inuyasha? - chamou Kagome – Inuyasha? - insistiu. Ela sabia que ele estava ouvindo.

- O que é? - perguntou o hanyou, sério

- Desce um pouco, quero falar com você.

- Não quero conversar agora.

- Eu preciso falar com você. Por favor...

Inuyasha desce da árvore, ainda com o semblante sério.

- O que é?

- Vamos dar uma volta.

Inuyasha estudou a expressão de Kagome, sabia que ela não queria dar volta nenhuma, apenas conversar com ele a sós. Pela sua expressão séria, parecia ser algo importante. Inuyasha então nada disse, apenas seguiu a garota. Eles foram ate o sopé de uma pequena colina, perto de uma árvore frondosa, a beira de um riacho.

- Pode falar agora, o que é? - perguntou Inuyasha, percebendo que já estavam a uma distância considerável da cabana de Kaede, embora não fosse tao longe assim.

- Estou preocupada com você – disse a colegial

- Preocupada? Porque?

- Não se faça de desentendido – retrucou Kagome – A Kikyou morreu, você a amava. Não venha me dizer que ta tudo bem.

- Eu to bem.

- Não ta não! Eu notei como você ta diferente – Kagome solta um suspiro – Inuyasha... É natural que você esteja sofrendo, não há nada de errado nisso.

- Eu não estou sofrendo, não preciso que sinta pena de mim.

- Eu sei disso! É esse seu problema! - exclamou Kagome, exasperada – Você sempre acha que as pessoas ou te odeiam ou tem pena de você, mas olha, eu tenho uma novidade: Eu não sinto por você nenhum dos dois!

- Se você é tão indiferente, por que veio falar comigo? - perguntou o hanyou

- Não sou indiferente! Existem outros sentimentos as pessoas podem ter por você, além de ódio e pena.

- Como o que? Medo?

- Não! Amizade, e...

- E...?

- ...Amor. - disse Kagome meio corada – Olha, - ela respirou fundo - eu só queria que você soubesse que não esta só. Não precisa sofrer só. Eu estou aqui com você, vou estar sempre. Você não precisa se fechar na sua concha. Você é forte, Inuyasha! É essa a imagem que eu tenho de você. Ela não vai mudar porque você esta sofrendo, ou porque você resolveu se abrir de vez em quando... É isso que faz de nós humanos, e, querendo ou não, você é metade humano. Imagino que talvez seja complicado pra você entender tudo isso que esta sentindo agora, mas você não precisa passar por isso sozinho. Eu... Eu...

- Obrigado, Kagome – interrompeu Inuyasha – De verdade, estou agradecido por ter insistido em falar comigo. Eu...

Kagome esperou em silêncio que ele falasse.

- Eu estou muito confuso – disse Inuyasha – Estou triste com a morte de Kikyou, com raiva de Naraku porque ele a matou, com raiva de mim mesmo, por não ter conseguido impedir...

- Ninguém pôde impedir Inuyasha, não estava ao seu alcance.

- Meu coração está despedaçado, Kagome.

Kagome abraça Inuyasha e ele se deixa embalar pelo abraço. Eles ficam daquele jeito por longos minutos. Passado um bom tempo, Inuyasha diz pela segunda vez:

- Obrigado.

- Não precisa agradecer – disse Kagome

- Você não existe... - sussurrou o hanyou – Humanos... Eu não entendo eles.

Kagome sorriu. Pelo visto ela tinha ajudado, mesmo que um pouco, seu amado hanyou a se sentir melhor.


End file.
